Sight to See
Sight to See is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Queens district of New York City. Plot After learning of the Revolution's involvement at the zoo attacks, the player was discussing the Revolution's slow rise in New York City when Bradley came to inform them that a phone call had been received, telling them of a murder at the Queens Museum. Bradley and the player then headed to the Queens Museum and investigated the prehistoric exhibit there to find the body of zoo visitor and tourist Regina Walsh, mammoth tusks stabbed into her eyes. They then suspected jet-setter and the victim's best friend, Rosanna Pennington, before finding clues in the museum to suspect security guard Jason Walker and museum director Maribelle Parsons in the homicide. Soon after, as Bradley and the player assessed the case, Jason came to them to tell them that a young woman was in the Ancient China exhibit with a flaming molotov cocktail. After they learned about the potential arson, they then hurried there with Jason, where they found anarchist Anna Jenkins with a flaming molotov cocktail, telling them that the riots in Queens were only the beginning. Bradley then pointed his gun at Anna, telling her to stop it or she would face arrest. Anna then reluctantly extinguished the flames before the team suspected her and tour guide Toby Ziegler in the murder. They also discovered that Rosanna had unintentionally upset the victim and that the victim was blackmailing Jason for secrets of the museum. They then were informed by Victoria that Maribelle was trying to board a plane. They then hurried to the John F Kennedy International Airport to confront Maribelle, who told them that she needed a break from the city after the murder. They then discovered Regina's criticism on Maribelle, Regina's flirtations with Toby and that Regina supported Anna's actions. In the end, the team soon found enough evidence to incriminate Jason as Regina's killer. They then confronted Jason about the homicide and he told them that he did not kill Regina. However, when Bradley flirted with Jason and convinced him to confess as they had found the envelope of cash Regina bribed him with and Jason cracked. Jason then said that he and his family was going through financial hardship and that he was struggling to make ends meet. He then confessed that despite the bribes, he never accepted them. Regina then continued hassling him and insisting to pay him for the museum's hidden secrets, before Jason told her to leave him alone. Later on, he then found out that the victim was planning to report Jason to the police for accepting bribes to get him to do it. He then argued with the victim before he smacked her unconscious by shoving her into a display plaque and stabbed her in the eyes with mammoth tusks to prove that her sight for other people was blind. He then asked the team to arrest him before they sent Jason to Judge González, who gave Jason fifteen years in prison for the homicide. After the trial, the player and Samara were visited by a panicking Maribelle who told them that a riot had caused chaos at the museum. They then investigated the museum grounds where they found a phone abandoned in a pile of protest signs. They then sent the phone to Rhys, who told them that he discovered that the phone belonged to Anna and that she was rallying the protestors to riot at the main problem in the second stage. They then confronted Anna, who told them that they didn't have any proof of her being involved in the Revolution, as riots were allowed if they were peaceful and didn't consort to violence. They then fined Anna for her molotov cocktail incident from earlier and investigated the Chinese exhibit for clues, soon finding a newspaper inside Anna's satchel. They then discovered that Anna had circled reporter Rex Mullins and written the words, "old school", on it. They then suspected that the protest would happen next at the news offices in the Queens borough. Meanwhile, Kayden Riddle asked the player for help in checking on Bradley, who seemed distant after the arrest. They then talked to Bradley, who confessed that he and Irene was going to meet at the museum, but she had cancelled their date at the museum at last minute, which made Bradley's emotions fall. Kayden and the player then headed to the prehistoric exhibit, soon finding Irene's purse and a balaclava inside the purse. As Kayden was suspicious of the balaclava, they then sent it to Angelica, who confirmed that skin cells on the balaclava was from Irene. They then informed Bradley, who insisted that he and the player go see Irene to ask for an explanation. Irene then confessed that she was with the protestors, trying to protest for change in New York because of people suffering on the streets and people having a hard time making a living in the expensive city. She then told them that she didn't know what the Revolution was, and she was only protesting peacefully. Bradley then sighed as he told Irene that he needed time and Irene nodded, understanding. After all the events, Chief Law ordered Samara and the player to head over to the New York Daily newspaper offices to investigate further into the Revolution. Summary Victim *'Regina Walsh' (found dead, her eyes punctured by mammoth tusks) Murder Weapon *'Mammoth Tusks' Killer *'Jason Walker' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer *The suspect eats gong pao chicken *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer *The suspect eats gong pao chicken *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Profile *The suspect eats gong pao chicken *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer *The suspect eats gong pao chicken *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer *The suspect eats gong pao chicken *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer eats gong pao chicken. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer wears a security badge. *The killer is aged over thirty years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prehistoric Exhibit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Mammoth Tusk; Murder Weapon Found: Mammoth Tusks) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Women) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Rosanna Pennington) *Question Rosanna about her best friend's murder. (New Crime Scene: Museum Grounds) *Investigate Museum Grounds. (Clues: Flashlight, Faded Sign) *Examine Flashlight. (Result: J WALKER; New Suspect: Jason Walker) *Talk to the security guard, Jason Walker, about the murder. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Sign Details Revealed; New Suspect: Maribelle Parsons) *Interrogate Maribelle about the murder. *Examine Mammoth Tusk. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gong pao chicken) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Tell Anna Jenkins to step down. (Attribute: Anna eats gong pao chicken; New Crime Scene: Ancient China Exhibit) *Investigate Ancient China Exhibit. (Clues: Knapsack, Locked Toolbox) *Examine Knapsack. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Tours Card; New Suspect: Toby Ziegler) *Interrogate Toby about the murder. (Attribute: Toby uses hand sanitizer and eats gong pao chicken) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Sledgehammer) *Analyze Sledgehammer. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea; New Crime Scene: Museum Pathway) *Investigate Museum Pathway. (Clues: Regina's Necklace, Envelope of Cash) *Examine Envelope of Cash. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Confront Jason about the blackmail of cash. (Attribute: Jason drinks mint tea, uses hand sanitizer and eats gong pao chicken) *Examine Regina's Necklace. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Examine Creamy Substance. (Result: Muffin Batter) *Question Rosanna about the victim's necklace. (Attribute: Rosanna uses hand sanitizer, drinks mint tea and eats gong pao chicken) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Maribelle about trying to escape the country. (Attribute: Maribelle drinks mint tea and eats gong pao chicken; New Suspect: Chinese Exhibit) *Investigate Chinese Exhibit. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Love Note Revealed) *Ask Toby about the victim's note. (Attribute: Toby drinks mint tea) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Anna about the victim's support. (Attribute: Anna drinks mint tea and uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Dinosaur Display. (Clues: Cleaning Tools, Bloody Plaque) *Examine Cleaning Tools. (Result: Metal Clip) *Analyze Metal Clip. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) *Examine Bloody Plaque. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over thirty years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Riot Act (4/6). (No stars) Riot Act (4/6) *See what has frightened Maribelle. (Reward: Prehistoric Shirt) *Investigate Museum Grounds. (Clue: Pile of Protest Signs) *Examine Protest Signs. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Anna Jenkins about the protest. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ancient China Exhibit. (Clue: Anna's Satchel) *Examine Anna's Satchel. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper of Rex) *See what troubled Bradley. *Investigate Prehistoric Exhibit. (Result: Irene's Purse) *Examine Irene's Purse. (Result: Balaclava) *Analyze Balaclava. (06:00:00) *Confront Irene about being an anarchist. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Queens (TBB)